Clear Recongition
by DarkQueenBulma
Summary: Hermione has become the equivilent of a female Malfoy. The smirk, the coldness. The darkness that surrounds him is engulfing her, but will she be able to pull out before it's too late, or does she want to?
1. Nightmares

**Clear Recognition **

_By: DarkQueenBulma _

Chapter One 

**Hermiones POV** 

I never knew that your life could change so quickly. I never knew there were things out there more important than grades or listening and following rules. I really never understood what friendship, compassion,_love_ was until my seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I became a totally different person that year. I don't know if it was the reality that I was leaving Hogwarts and I wanted to make it the best year yet, or the fact that I found what I had been missing. Either way, this is my story. It was the year that changed my life forever. 

I raced to get my things ready. I should have been packed by now but I put it off till the last minute to go to a party the night before. My friends didn't want me to go back to Hogwarts, but it was my home. I'd of never consider not going back. My eyes were drooping, as I was still tired from the only two hours of sleep I have gotten. I threw my stuff into my trunk (though miraculously still neat) and dashed to my vanity for some last minute make-up. 

I had changed a lot from last year. My hair wasn't so frizzy thanks to the 'Slick n Sleek Potion' I bought in Diagon Alley while getting my schoolbooks this year. I looked into the mirror now truly observing my overall change in looks. My hair wasn't the same chocolate brown. It was paper straight (though not thin) and it was now black with think burgundy highlights (an off-color of purple). It suited me well. My wardrobe had also changed a lot since last year. I no longer sported the schoolgirl uniform out of school, and on weekends. I was now equipped with a lot of black clothing. A truly gothique look, that I had to say, also suited me quite well. The only downfall to my new look was that if someone were to look at me in the wizarding world, they would automatically assume I was a Slytherin. Though, the thought of being in the once thought-to-be evil house (by me) used to be quite grotesque, it was now not so bad but I wouldn't go as far as to say I'd _prefer_ to be in that house. No, all I was saying was that it didn't seem so bad now that I was in my last year of school. 

'I wonder what Harry and Ron will think of my new change' I thought darkly, 'No doubt Harry will think I'm trying to be something I'm not.' 

Ever since fourth year when I had dressed up for the Yule Ball, Harry and Ron had laughed at my change. They had said that I was being ridiculous and that I was just too smart to be like all the other girls. What they meant was, that I was to remain brainy and ugly so that I wasn't distracted from giving them the answers on their homework questions. 

I sighed deeply. I had made a pact with myself as soon as summer let out that I wasn't going to be swayed by them any longer. I wanted to be normal for once. I wanted to let them know that I was also a girl and I could also be pretty. They'd soon see. 

I bounded up to them in my leather skirt, thigh high boots, and black Slayer shirt. As soon as I approached them I flung myself into both of their arms once giving them hugs. My appearance sure had changed but I was the same Hermione both, Harry and Ron had remembered from their six other years at Hogwarts. 

As soon as I had joined their group we hustled over to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Fred, and George. We each gave their hugs and goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and started to board the train. Fred and George motioned for me to come over to where they were standing apart from the others. 

I was curious to know what these two pranksters wanted with me, to say the least. 

"Seeing as to how this is your last year at Hogwarts," began Fred. 

"And we wouldn't want you to miss out on all the fun," beamed George. 

"We wanted you to have this Hermione," They chimed together. 

"You've always been the one to get the butt end of all the fun so we thought you deserved this more then Harry or Ron," Fred told her quietly so that no one else heard, "It's a map of Hogwarts that has the secret rooms on it, not just the secret passageways out of the castle." 

I smiled happily at both of them and hugged them each tightly. This was deffinately going to be the best year of my life, and maybe if I was lucky, a boy might take an interest in me. 

"You don't know how much this means to me guys. This is exactly what I need this year," I told them, extatic with the gift. 

"We thought you might," George said with a wink and then before my eyes, they both dissapparated with a small pop. 

I smiled to myself wickedly. I wasn't going to tell Harry or Ron about this map. No, this was for me, and only me. 

The whistles started blowing for all the kids to get on the train. I ran over and hopped on with the help of Harry and Ron who grabbed each my trunk and I. We all set off to find an empty compartment and soon enough we came to one, conveniently at the end of the train. I vaguely wondered where Ginny was as we shoved our trunks, a little messily into the compartments and plopped down for a hopefully uneventful journey back to Hogwarts. Ah, it felt good to be going back. I had missed that place all summer. Parties, drugs, and guys were fun, but nothing compared to Hogwarts. Up until my fourth year, I had worshipped Harry and Ron, and done everything with them, but I became more independent as the years went by, and I was deffinately going to be more so this year. I still loved them and all, but they were guys, and my best friends. I needed some female friends, and some guys that, well, you know. 

For the most part it was uneventful, but no Hogwarts trip was the same with Malfoy ruining it by showing his slimy face in our compartment. Ferret boy walked in with his usual smirk in place, but lacking cronies. I wondered where they were. Probably terrorizing some of the other Gryffindors. Thought they could get a whole bunch at a time. 

"Potter, Weasel, Mudblood" He said with a nod toward each of us. I just ignored him. He wasn't even worth looking up from my book for, so I didn't. I didn't look up to see how much he had changed, just like me. 

I continued to keep the book I was reading covering my face, and the blanket around my body. It was always so damned cold on that train. However, Ron and Harry's attention snapped towards Malfoy almost before he walked into the compartment. They had a sixth sense for it. 

"What do you want, Malfoy," Harry said evenly, monotone. Good job at making yourself look stupid, Harry, I sarcasticly applauded him silently. They both could be real idiots sometimes. 

"Just to say hi to the lower-class people of Hogwarts," He replied with a sneer, "I see you're still hanging out with mudbloods and Weasels, Potter." 

Hm. He's not much better, picking fights with people who can't even intelligently fight back. I sighed inwardly at that thought. As much as it pained me, I had to admit, Malfoys intelligence far outreached Harry and Rons. 

I didn't even look up or give any acknowledgement that I had heard him, but just continued to keep my face hidden behind my book. 

Ron growled deeply and stood up, "I think you should leave. No one wants you here." 

Another point to the dream team. I rolled my eyes beneath my book. 

I wondered if they would ever gain any common sense, or wit. I doubted it. I was in the middle of thinking of a way to get rid of Malfoy before the brutes resorted to physical violence, or worse, magical violence, when my book was snatched from my face. 

I blinked slowly, still staring at the place my book had been then slowly looked toward Malfoy with my deep eye lined eyes. I stared directly in his eyes and said "My book" very coldly. My book then flew back into my hands and I redirected my attention back to my book without a further glance at Malfoy. Ha! point to Hermione, oh yeah! 

"The mudblood is scared to look at me, I see" he said to no one in particular. 

I again ignored this comment, which Harry and Ron thought was pretty funny. They snickered with their hands over their faces. Dorks. 

Malfoy paid them no attention. His attention was directed right at where my face should be showing, but wasn't due to the overly large book in front of my face. 

He stared only a few moments then hurriedly left the compartment. I laid down my book as soon as he left. 

"I wonder where his cronies were," I pondered out loud. I was still confused on that one. Should of asked him myself. 

"Yeah," Ron said, "It's not like he could take us by himself, isn't that right Harry?" 

"Yeah! There's no way he'd actually be able to take ONE of us on, let alone three," Harry boasted proudly. 

Gods, being their best friend was frightening at times. I worry I'll end up as brainless as them. 

I was ignoring them further as they went into a discussion on what curses and hexes they would use on Malfoy if he came back. I was thinking deeply to herself. 

'Malfoys changed somehow,' I had thought secretly, 'He feels like he's empty. There's nothing there.' 

It was so strange. When I'm around people, I feel emotion. I'm a strange empathic. I've never told anyone that before, though, it's just kind of always there. I know when people are angry, or upset, and I've even felt some weird emotions before, but I've never felt nothing. I mean, no one can be emotionless, right? 

I mentally shrugged and joined Harry and Ron's conversation about quidditch for once. It wasn't amusing. 

Soon the train came to a halt and it was time to start yet another year at Hogwarts. Hopefully for me, it would be the best year ever. I had a good feeling. 

I got separated from Ron and Harry as they got off the train. I looked around the station for them but couldn't find them. I didn't worry about it too much though. I'd see them at the feast. The carriages were starting to take off so I just decided to catch up with them in the great hall. 

I hopped into what seemed to be an empty carriage just as it took off, but it wasn't empty at all. Oh how I wish it had been. 

"Granger," came a drawling voice, "Nice of you to join me." 

The devil in the flesh. I rolled my eyes and pulled out a small book the size of my hand and began to read from midway into the book. 

"Don't start that again," he said grumpily. 

"Hmph" was my only reply. 

We rode the rest of the way in silence, thank the gods, and when we got out of the carriage, Malfoy offered his hand to me to help me down. Oh yeah, like I'd fall for that one. 

I glared at him and stepped down all by myself, leaving him there with his arm extended. Another point for, Hermione. 

By the time the feast had started, Harry and Ron had reappeared and they were sitting at their usual seats at the Gryffindor table eating everything they could reach. I joined them at the table but instead of eating, I opted to read a book, which wasn't a big surprise to anyone at the table so they didn't even bother looking at the book name. It was called "Dark Magick: Experts Guide. Truth be told, I had formed a bit of an eating disorder over the summer (and a love for dark magick, but we'll get to that later in the story). I rarely ate anything, and if I did, I purged it. It wasn't something I was proud of but it kept me perfect. 

"As you all know," Dumbledore started, "This is the second Triwizard Tournament here at Hogwarts in fifty years. You must put your names in by the Halloween feast. Only those in the sixth and seventh year may put their names in, and must be at least sixteen. We'll discuss it more in depth when the time comes, now off to bed, all of you! Prefects lead the first years to your dormitories. Head boy and girl, please meet me in the first floor corridor in ten minutes." 

I got up from the table and headed towards the door where everyone was shuffling out heading for their dorms. I'd probably enter. I doubt I'd get it though. More than likely, Harry would get it again. 

"You're head girl, 'Mione?" Ron said though not very shocked. 

"Of course," Harry said. 

They both shrugged as I headed to the first floor corridor. 

'What did he mean by "Of course" ', I thought to myself, though, I already knew. I mean, I wasn't conceided, but I was the smartest person in all of the school. 

By the time I got to the first floor, everyone had already moved on to bed. The corridor was empty except for me. It was kind of spooky there, I mean, the candles were all lit casting flickering shadows. I liked it. I wondered vaguely where Dumbledore and head boy was. 

'Wonder who the head boy is this year.' 

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs I had just occupied. Dumbledore came into view, then none other than Draco Malfoy. I groaned inwardly. No way can I share a fucking common room with him. Just my luck. The term hasn't even begun and already my year is ruined. 

"Are you alright, Ms. Granger," Dumbledore asked kindly. 

"Yes, Professor," I said syrupy sweet. 

"Alright then, if you will follow me, I will show you to your new common room," He said brightly. Damn that man. 

"We're getting our own common rooms?" Draco asked monotone. 

"Yes, well, the both of you will be sharing one," he replied while starting off down the hall. Uh huh, this'll be great. He'll be dead by morning. 

My eyes flashed coldly at Malfoy who in return sneered at me. Sexy. Wait, what? Yeah, exactly, what the hell was I thinking? I looked straight ahead and didn't bother looking at him again. He wasn't worth getting angry over, or turned on. I shivered, this wasn't good at all. 

I had, had some problems over the summer with anger management. My parents had gone as far as to seek 'professional help' for me. Bullshit if you ask me. I had beaten the living daylights out of a girl a couple years older then me. It, of course, wasn't my fault though. I would never just attack someone for no reason. I mean, unless they were Malfoy. I grinned inwardly. Anyways, the girl was a catholic priests daughter, so no one believed I had been attacked first. How sterotypical. I was quite strong for a girl, and spent a lot of time doing underground fighting. They had rings all around my town. People would come and bet on the fighters and cheer them on to win. At first, people ridiculed me for entering, but soon shut their mouths about it. I was good, and no one could rebut that. Soon I had acquired a nice 'bad' reputation. 

Dumbledore stopped in the middle of a corridor with one single suit of armor gracing the walls. 

Dumbledore stood in front of the suit of armor and said, "Let me in". My one eyebrow quirked up slightly. What a password. It came to life and walked out of the way revealing a hole in the wall. It looked as if someone had just taken a huge hammer and busted a hole in the wall. Could be possible, you never know with Hogwarts. That's what I loved about it. At home, everythings so predictable. Both my parents are dentists for crying out loud, but here, I never know what's going to happen. It's a great feeling. 

"This is where I leave you two. Enjoy yourselves," Professor Dumbledore told us and then he was off humming a muggle opera tune to himself. Oh, I'll enjoy myself. Enjoy beating the shit out of Malfoy as soon as he says one wry word to me. 

I cut right in front of him as he was in the midst of climbing through the hole. He glared at me back and I knew it. It brought a small smirk to my face. I found the door to my dorm and walked in without one word to Draco Malfoy. 

My room was...gorgeous. It was done completely in a black/gray/pearl pink combination. The walls were black and they were trimmed with pearl pink. The doors to the bathroom, closet, and the room itself were all gray, as was the ceiling. 

My bed was completely black except for the two pink pillows. I was gushing with emotion. Myr trunk had been brought up to her so I threw it open and got out some clothes and my CD player. I threw off the clothes I was wearing and put my headphones on. I was quite fond of the muggle music called metal. I stalked around my room a bit in the nude. Felt good. Finally, I grabbed a towel and pajamas and headed for the bathroom. 

I threw open the door while making sure I had my toothbrush and closed the door behind me. I laid my stuff on the bathroom counter and looked up. Malfoy was standing there with nothing but a towel wrapped dangerously low around his hips. His hair was combed back and I realized now, he had slight blue streaks in his pale white hair. Water droplets were dripping out of his hair and rolling temptingly down his well-defined chest and stomach. Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, I screamed in my head. I'm seeing Malfoy partly naked and I like it. Holy shit, this is not good. Wait, I'M naked. Hmph, well, I need a shower, and it looks as if he's done. 

I made no move to scream or look away. I just stood there as naked as the day I was born and clearly said, "Get out, I need a shower". Most girls would have squealed and ran out, but I wasn't afraid or ashamed of my body. He could look and enjoy all he wanted, knowing he could never touch it. Heh. That's right buddy, never! How wrong, I was. 

He smirked at me and pulled his eyes from my head to my toes very slowly taking in my whole form. What scrutiny, I didn't expect this. He trailed them back up to my face. 

"Don't ever try something like that again. I'm not to be intimidated, now get out before I hex you so bad you won't be able to play quidditch for a month," I had told him so stonily, I was sure I felt a cold breeze come through the steamy bathroom. 

He grabbed both my arms and lifted them above my head causing my chest to heave up further than it already was. I again made no change in facial features but just stared at him coldly. It was my way. Gods, he still felt empty, what is this? I have to know. It feels so wonderful. 

"Put me down Malfoy or you will regret it," I told him. What I really wanted at that moment was for him to throw me against the wall and ravage my fucking brains out. I couldn't give in to THAT temptation. Sex with the enemy wasn't a good thing, I think. 

"I very well doubt that Granger, but since you seem to be so comfortable in this attire, why don't you join me in my room. I can put you to use," he said with a small smirk playing at the corners of his lips. Well, damn, I didn't see that coming. Man, oh man, oh man, oh man, I WANTED HIM BAD, but I held firm and didn't grab that perfectly shaped, tight ass of his and...that thought shouldn't be finished. 

Again, nothing. Not even a blush. Man, this was getting tough, I was sure the lust was going to show in my eyes, face, and...other places, but it didn't. Damn, I'm good. 

He just let me go and stared at me for a minute. What was he doing now? 

"What's in the CD player?" He asked casually, as if this was just small talk between friends. 

My expression finally changed into a 'What-the-fuck'. It wasn't exactly nice, but it was a change. I mean, where the hell did that come from? 

"Could you leave now," I said frowning coldly, "I need a shower." 

Gods, I need to get rid of him before I do something I'll regret. 

He frowned at me but turned to leave all the same. Thank the gods, I had muttered. 

"Watch yourself mudblood, I'm not to be reckoned with," he told me opening the door to the bathroom from the door leading to his room. Psh, and I'm the tooth fairy. He may think he's tough, but I can guarantee, I'm much tougher. 

"Neither am I, Ferret," I threw out at him coolly. 

He shut the door. I laughed quietly. 

I rolled my eyes and got into the shower. This was going to be the longest year of my life, I had thought. 

I woke up late for my classes the next day. I had been up all night thinking about stuff I shouldn't have. Mainly, brutally raping my neighbor. I didn't have time for breakfast so I just hurriedly got dressed and grabbed my books. 

"Where are you going," came a voice behind me, just as I was climbing out of the hole to go to my first class. Shouldn't he be gone to class by now? 

I sighed in exasperation and turned to him giving him the same cold glare that I had used thus far. I think it worked quite nicely. 

"I'm going to class, you moronic fool," I said calmly. Was he skipping, or what? Oh, we could skip together, in my room, under the...DOH. I slapped myself mentally. What is going on here. 

"Classes don't start til tomorrow, Granger", he told me just as calmly. Damn, he's good. 

"You lie?" I questioned. 

"Whatever you say, Granger," he replied back before slumping back on the couch he was sitting on and put his headphones back on. He's listening to muggle music? That's interesting. 

I believed him but, only because he was still in his pajamas and _he_ wasn't going to classes. Besides, he hates me, why would he keep me with him any longer than I had to be. 

I didn't have anything to do for that day. I had thought about going to see Ron and Harry but I knew they wouldn't be there, but out on the quidditch field. Besides, I had enough of them the day before on the train. It'd be another couple of days before I needed my Harry and Ron fix, or maybe never. 

'Guess I'll train,' I had thought to myself. It's what I always did when I was bored. 

There was plenty of empty space in the common room so I headed off to my room to get my stuff. I changed into a black spandex suit for easy mobility and grabbed my wand. The back of my head was aching, and I had vaguely wondered why before I got to the common room. Once there I raised my wand and said "Horcata punching bag", and then threw the wand aside. A large, black punching bag appeared suspended in mid-air. I proceeded to attack it with a series of punches and spin kicks. That was how I stayed in shape, baby, and boy did it feel good to burn. Every move I made brought a new burning sensation to my limbs. It was the best feeling in the world. Better than sex, even, but how would I have known that? My breasts were heaving slightly, for I was out of breath, yet I continued on, feeling the resistance of my body. It sure didn't like this. I moved catlike. The body suit left nothing to the imagination. I was built, that was for sure. My body having every right curve a woman could have, at least, that's what I had been told. 

I was about to punch the bag once more, when he grabbed my arm. I had no idea what he was doing but he wasn't going to do it. I flipped around and punched him in the face. His cheeck imediately swelled up. His eyes flashed and he grabbed both my arms and pushed me. I would have fell on my ass, but I grabbed his forearms with my hands and pulled him down with me. Malfoy fell right on top of me but instead of staying in that position, I flipped us over once, and we were left with Malfoy on his back, me straddling him, pinning his arms above his head. Oh yeah, I liked this position. 

"What was that you were doing, Malfoy," I spat venomously. 

"Me, you cold hearted bitch. I was just going to ask you where you learned those moves," he responded none too happy. Once again, and I'm the tooth fairy. I didn't trust this kid, but that always made for better love. Man, I really was a wild one. 

He was getting angrier by the moment, I could tell, and then, he decided to take control of matters. He pushed up hard and we flipped once more. We were now in the opposite position. Malfoy straddling me with me arms pinned above her head. This position was good too. 

Our bodies were pressed so closely together, I could feel him against me. Shit, I wanted him. I don't think he noticed the sexual tension he was creating for me, and I was still just feeling emptiness from him. 

"Get off me, Draco, or you will regret every moment you defy me," I said into his face using his first name casually, to make sure he knew I wasn't afraid of him. I had to get out of this position without making it look like I was running, because if I didn't, I was bound to rip his clothes off. 

"I'm sure, Granger, and I'm your fairy godmother," he said sarcasticaly, making fun of her words. Oh, he's good, but not good enough. 

"We all have our fantasies," I said throwing the joke back at him. Ha! 

Only his right cheek flushed pink, for his left one was already red from where I had punched him. How cute. 

"He blushes," I continued, "Maybe he is human." 

"If I'm blushing, it's only because I'm ashamed that I'm touching a mudblood like you," he said to me harshly. Oh, that's the end, fuck it. I was going to murder him with my bare hands! Screw fucking magic. I pulled my arm free and clocked him right in the nose. 

The thing he did next suprised the hell out of me. I knew he was evil but I had no idea that he was so dishonorable. I loved it, but I wouldn't tell him that. He slapped me across the face. Hard enough to leave a bruise. Oh, then it was on. I was ready to punch him again but he stopped my hand and pinned me to the ground, straddling my waist, yet again. 

"Granger," he said a bit huskily though I had no idea why at the time. "If we're to stay in this living arrangement, we're going to have to get a few things straight." 

Oh jesus. Was he giving my an ultimatum? Like he could ever frighten me. Nothing frightened me. . ._except myself_. It was true. I was totally terrified of myself and for good reasons too, but that's later in my story. 

"One, don't ever hit me. It's not a smart thing to do, Ju Ju Fruit, and I know you're a smart girl, and two, stay in your room if you're going to do this. . .I don't feel like getting punched in the face everytime you do it." 

With that he got off me leaving me lying there on the floor watching him walk back to his room. What a sexy ass. I slapped myself. . .literally. 'I'm such a moron' I had thought. I had no idea how right I was. For ever getting involved with Draco Malfoy. He ruined my life forever, but at the time, I didn't know that, nor would I know that for months to come. 


	2. Happenings

**Clear Recognition **

_By: DarkQueenBulma _

Chapter One 

**Hermiones POV** 

The next week was difficult for me. Not only did I have the almighty Malfoy ten feet away from me everynight, but Harry and Ron were on my back about not ever coming to see then. It had only been a week since we got back to school! I am head girl now, don't they realise I have other obligations? It's not like when I spend time with them, I actually enjoy it. Quidditch, girls, and scheming. Not some of Hermiones favorite topics. 

"Oi, Hermione!" someone called from behind me. God, what do they want now. I was almost to my room...to my bed. I need sleep. "Hermione!!" they called again. JESUS, TAKE A HINT. I turned around glaring at anyone and everyone. Oh, it was a Slytherin. What did he want? 

"Hi Vince," I said unenthusiatically. 

"What's wrong with you, Hermione?" he asked me, fake worry creasing his face. Oh, stop pretending you care, you just want to get down my pants. Why was he talking to me, exactly? I tapped my high-heeled combat boot lightly, calculating what to say. 

"I'm fine, I'm just really tired. I haven't gotten any sleep in the past week," I finally said quietly. 

"Oh, well...are you going to that 'Start-of-the-Term' Dance thing, the old cook is putting on? 

I quirked an eyebrow. "Are you refering to the genious, Dumbledore, and if you are, no, I wasn't planning on going." 

"Well-if-you-change-your-mine-I-was-wondering-if-you-wanted-to-go-with-me" he said in one breath. 

My lips tweaked up into a small smirk. "And why would you ask a dirty Mudblood to this dance? Go ask, Pansy." I started to walk off but he called "Wait". 

"Look Hermione, I don't care about all that mudblood and pureblood shit. I just want to go with someone...decent looking, and someone I can talk to. I don't want to get down your pants, I just want someone to talk to, that's all..." 

I looked at him skeptically. "I swear, Hermione." he said holding up both hands showing he wasn't crossing his fingers. 

"Well, I wasn't planning on going, but now that I have a date..." I paused letting the word 'date' roll off my tongue slowly, "...I will go with you, Vince," I finished smiling sightly at him. 

He beamed at me and jumped. What the...? I was being hugged. Interesting. I hugged back half-heartedly. 

"So, it's next Friday, and there's a Hogsmeade visit this friday if you want to go and get a dress. I'll come by your common room at eight nect Friday night, if that's alright." 

I nodded my head and headed off to get some well-needed sleep. He yelled a small good-bye and ran off somewhere. The walk back to the common room felt like a marathon. My feet felt heavy and my eyelids heavier. Once I go there, I pratically dragged myself into my room, and out of my clothing. I colapsed on the bed, sleeping, not even bothering putting anything else on. 

Something was throbbing. Where was it. Was it my leg or my head? I couldn't tell. Was I still alseep? How long had I been asleep? Someone was calling my name. The voice sounded familiar. I can't open my eyes, I tried to scream. Darkness enveloped my senses and then my body was of fire. I lurched up off my bed, holding my head in my hands, screaming bloody murder. Something sank into the bed beside me, or should I say someone. They brushed up against my side. 

"Christ, Granger, calm down," came that voice again. I ignored it; the pain was threatening to send me into a blackout. Why now? Where does this pain always come from, I thought helplessly. Why can't it just go away. I know it's trying to tell me something, but what? Ever since I was a little girl, I'd wake up at night, pain enveloping my body, screaming in agony. My parents brushed it off as child nightmares, but they weren't nightmares. They were actual happenings; I know they were. Once every so often, I would see this man, not clearly, but a shadow, with long white hair. He was always a blur. Whenever I saw him, the pain would be ten times worse. Who was this white-haired blur? Was he the one I am destined for? 

"Come on, Granger, wake up" that voice yelled into my ear. I could barely focus, but the sound of this voice was helping. 

"Dont..stop...talking" I choked out between great wracking beaths. 

"FUCK" I screamed. 

"You're a fucking psycho, Granger" said the voice. 

Malfoy? Oh, of course it WOULD be Malfoy to find me in such a state of dishevelment. Why was he in my room? My head seared with pain again. I bit into my bottom lip, causing blood to flow over it. The blood pooled at the corner of my mouth and then dripped downward, slowly. Malfoy recoiled from my side, breathing becoming ragged. I vaguely wondered if he was sqeamish and afraid of blood. I felt like I was being attacked. Malfoys mouth was uptop of mine, his tonge lapping hungrily at the blood flowing from my lip. I barely had time to register this happening when he was gone again, this time from the room. 

I curled myself into a ball for the rest of that night, baring with the pain. It was so much worse this time. The man, his hands had been tainted with blood..._my_ blood. Was this an insight to the future? I had never been one for divination (or the fruity teacher) but perhaps I was a seer. I didn't ponder that thought too much. Just the thought of that woman and her whacky predictions was enough to make my blood boil. Harry dying, indeed. The thought that I was destined to die by this mans hands...disturbed me to say the least. Well, I never believed in destiny, and I certainly don't believe in it now. I believe I make my own fate, and that's just what I was going to do. I wasn't letting some nightmare-man take ahold of me and my senses. For all I knew, he could just be a dream, that my mind created in a fit of hysteria. Yeah, that's probably what it is, but they dreams were getting more frequent, and fewer time in between. The only thing I could come up with was stress. I was under a lot of stress. It wasn't like my duties as head girl, and all the classes I was taking put enough pressure on me already, but I had Malfoy in close proximity 24/7. Not only that, but Ron and Harry just didn't understand. They had their half-ass classes and quittich. 

I rolled over and fell asleep almost instantly, my body relaxing against the pillows. My mind was restless through-out my little nap. I dreamt of the white-haired man, and my death. I didn't awaken screaming, though, but tossed and turned instead. 

Finally, I awoke. The night sky greeted me from my window, stars blindingly bright. How long had I slept? Thank god it was Wednesday and I hadn't had anymore classes in the afternoon. I looked over at my alarm clock to find that is was later than I thought; three-thirty in the morning didn't suit me. I crawled out of bed and wandered over the the window. Staring at the night sky, my eyes filled with tears. I refused myeslf the release, and instead bottled my fears. My logical side too me over, and I ranted to myself. _How could you be so stupid, Hermione? They are only dreams, things your mind do to you when you are in highly stressful, and sleep deprived situations._ I knew I was right, but something still nagged at the back of my mind. I had completely forgotten that Malfoy had witnessed my outburst, forgotten to ponder why he had been in my room, _why_ he had kissed me. 

I was still tired, but I forced myself to get dressed and work on homework. I told myself that it was because I needed to study for a quiz the next day, but I knew the real reason. I was _afraid_ to go back to bed. I was afraid that I was going to see myself die again, by a man that was only a blur. As pathetic as it was, Hermione Granger was scared. Not one of my finer moments, I would have to admit. 

I sat there at a table in my common room, alone as ever. I looked down at my wristwatch and it read six-ten. I had been sitting there, staring at my books for two and half hours, and had got absolutely nothing done whatsoever. My head was aching and all I wanted to do was go to sleep. Sleep, and not to have to worry about nightmares. 

Someone came up behind me, and patted my head. I cocked my head back and saw Malfoy. He was looking down at me curiously. 

"What do you want, deatheater," I said looking back down at my books that I still hadn't touched, let alone read and studied. 

"You..." he said low in his throat. 

My eyes flashed up to meet red ones, and then they were wide with terror. What the hell was going on? 

I stumbled back falling out of my chair, as he walked slowly towards me, his red eyes glowing through-out our common room. And then it happened. One moment he was ten feet away from me and the next he was straddling me again the floor. My arms were pinned above my head. Deja vu. He smirked. It was a natural reaction and later as I looked back, it probably wasn't the smarted thing to do, but I smirked, leaned up, and kissed him. For a brief moment, he struggled against my lips, but I kept them firmly in place, too scared to move. I watched his eyes go froma blood red, to an icy blue, to closed lids. He blacked out on top of me. The headgirl layed there on the carpet of the head common room, with the head boy on top of her, passed out, for an hour. I finally snapped out of the trance I was in, and slowly pushed him off of me. 

He looked so peaceful there curled up, his pale blue-streaked hair falling into his eyes. His little episode didn't curb my want for him in the least. It only fueled my desire to know what was up with him and why he felt so empty. 

His eyes, they'd been so...red. They were as cold as ever, maybe colder, but they'd been red too! What sort of happening could of made his eyes go red and make him act like that? 

I didn't see him all of the next day, or the day after. I was highly suspicsious. I figured he would try and avoid me, but he wasn't in any of the classes that we had together. If he was avoiding me, he sure was doing a good job of it. I doubted though, that he would go through so much trouble just so he didn't have to see me after trying to kill me. I mean, I should have not expected any less, right? He was just Malfoy right? Wrong. He wasn't 'just Malfoy'. There was something different about him. Besides the fact that he felt empty (which should of just shouted in my ear with a blowhorn "KILLER"), his whole aura vibrated with uncertainty. He wasn't the same egotistical, sarcastic prat I remembered from all those years. Ok, he was still the egotistical, sarcastic prat, but their was still something different about him. 

It wasn't enough that Malfoy had tried to...well...do whatever he had tried to do, but it was friday and it was a Hogsmeade vist. Of course, that shouldn't of stressed me out even further. No, if anything if should of been relaxing me. I mean, I was going to get a dress for a dance that I would spend with a guy that was awfully cute, and possibly have a good time, but something in the depths of my mind nagged at me not to go. Maybe I would just stay in my dorm and wear the dress robe that I'd had from last year. 

I walked through the streets of Hogsmeade just short of being dragged by Lavender. How I got swindled into it, I didn't know. I mean, I could of just said no, right? Yes, that's what the new Hermione would have done but I was still pure at heart. One minute I was going to relax in the Gryffindor common room while all the Gryffindors were at Hogsmeade and the next second, Lavender Brown was pullling me through Hogsmeade towards a small shop that sold dressy robes. I groaned outwardly and tried to dig my heels into the dirt with no success. 

"Come on, Hermione!" she squealed, "...this will be so much fun, I know just what everyone will love on you." 

I sighed. Great. Man, I hated shopping. No, I loathed shopping with every ounce of passion I posessed. We entered the shop that smelled faintly of rosemary and cinnamon. 

An hour later, Lavender was still trying on dresses for herself, but thank the gods I didn't have to witness this. Parvati Patil happen to be in the store and the two hooked up and had been trying on dresses ever since, myself forgotten. So, I just sat in a chair off the side and watched girls going in and out of the dressing rooms. I had almost fallen asleep, but something caught my eye. It was black. Who cares, right? I mean it's only an article of clothing. Wrong. I walked towards it and picked it up delicately. It was beautiful. The arms were long and wide, and the collar high. It arched down in the front just low enough to show respectful clevage. It was the most beautiful, the most gorgeous thing I'd ever seen. It... 

"...would look perfect on you," came a voice behind me. I didn't even bother turning around. As much as I wanted to fling myself into his arms, I resisted. What happened a few nights ago _did_ need to be talked about, though. I continued to stare at the dress, pleading to myself for the tears that were welling in my eyes not to pour over. 

I turned around to face him, only to prove I wasn't a coward, and smirked at him. 

"I knew you couldn't resist me, Malfoy; no body can," I said to him and I had no idea where it had come from. He smiled broadly and snaked his arm around my waist. His eyes flashed red once and then back to icey blue. 

"You're right, Hermione; I can't resist you," he said to me silky sweet. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. 

"You do not scare me, Malfoy; so why try?" 

"I'm not trying to scare you, Granger; I'm trying to get you into bed. 

_Slap_. That's what I did. How dare he talk to me in such a manner. He had no right, whatsoever. 

"Watch your back, mudblood" and then he swung around, his trench-coat billowing behind him. 

Lavender stood before me staring down at me, this evil little grin on her face. I wanted to shrink into the chair, or run away. Why was she looking at me -that- way. 

"Tell everything, every detail, Hermione!" She shrieked at me gleefully. 

"What are you talking about," I choked out at her. 

"I saw the way you looked at him, Hermione. You're in-love." 

I walked towards out common room, taking the long way, to give myself time to think. Could this be true? Could I be in-love with Draco Malfoy? No, it was not love, that I was sure of, but there was some connection there, between us. Something, that has always been there, ever since I could remember. Since the first time I met him, we had disliked each other. Him hating me for my...background, and me hating him for hating me for something so superficial. Harry and Ron had been there for me when no one else was, and I had appreciated it far more than anything else in my life, but Draco. He had been there to heighten my wit, and show me what true pride was. 

Maybe that was it. I wasn't in-love with him. I was envious of him. Well, that was a given. Was there more there that I wasn't seeing? Envy for sure, repsect, definitely, but _love_? 

I arived at our common room, and said that password without thinking, still pondering the Draco situation. He insults me, and belittles me every chance he gets. He's always said it was because I was a mudblood, but somehow, I think that has changed. I think he has grown into a better person than he lets on to be, but that's my personal opinion, worth nothing in the wizard word, because I am still, and forever will be a mudblood. 

I was sour for the next few hours as I worked on my homework, still angry about what Lavender said, though I had no idea why. It shouldn't of bothered me, and I should of denied it but I didn't. I told her that I was sick, and needed to get back to the school fast. I raced through the underground passage-way, never stopping. My lungs burned, and my body ached by the time I climbed out of the one-eyed statue. My walk to the common room, had been anything but peaceful, my mind racing, and killing all thoughts of anything but figuring out Draco Malfoy, only angering me further. 

I finished my arithmacy homework and began on the two foot report on poly-juice potion for Potions class, a class that was going to be very unbareable this year, considering it was still double-potions with Slytherin, and Harry and Ron were still in there with me. As much as I cared for them, and still thought of them as my best friends. . .I couldn't deal with them this year, like I could before. I had too much on my plate, and not just with this Draco thing. There were other things bothering me, severely, that would come into play later on. 

He walked into the common room, wearing exactly what he had been wearing the few hours before that I had seen him. He looked tassled, like he'd been in a fight, but I didn't comment. He brushed past me, without a word, and straight to his dormitory, much to my relief. As much as I wanted to talk to him about this whole deal, I would rather complile my thoughts and stradegy before I sat down and had a talk with Malfoy. 

Perhaps never. 

I wandered to my dorm, not really expecting to sleep, just not wanted to be confronted by Malfoy in the common room. I laid down on my bed, and fell asleep almost instantly. 

_A dark cloaked man approached her in her garden full of roses. It was night, and she was watering them, her face was frowning, and she was depressed as ever. _

He grabbed her from behind and kissed her neck softly. 

"Hello, Knala" he cooed in her ear. 

Tears poured down her face, as he unclothed her from behind. She made no move to escape or resist. She just stood there, tears flowing freely, as he violated her in everyway possible. 

When he was done, he left, without a word, leaving her lying in her garden, legs bruised severely, cuts running up and down her body, from her being thrown into the roses. 

I awoke, eyes wide. I had never dreamed something so real before. Who was this woman? She had been so beautiful. Dark auburn hair, and chocolate eyes so peircings they could look into your soul. Why hadn't she resisted? The mans hood had been up, but I felt that it wasn't the white-haired man. It was someone different, someone ten times more evil, ten times more sadistic. 

I laid back on my pillows, staring at my ceiling, tears pouring from _my_ eyes. I got no more sleep that night, even though I had tried. 

The next day had been awful. 

I hurried to potions, my things overflowing my arms, my bag on my shoulders heavy. I wasn't running, but I wasn't walking neither. I ran right into someone and flew back, my things and I crashing to the floor. My head hit hard. I saw stars, bright lights, and then blackness. I thought I had blacked out before I realised someone was standing over me, shadowing the light. I leaned up, holding my head in my hands. That was quite a fall, I might have a cuncussion. 

I looked up to see Draco staring down at me coldly. 

"What are you doing here? Go away, Malfoy" 

"That wouldn't be very gentlemanly of my, now would it," he said, breaking out into a malicious grin. He then bent over to help me pick up my things, and after we had gotten everything into my bag, he offered his hand to me for the second time. 

And for the second time, I refused, getting up by myself. He looked angry again, and then shoved me against the wall, my bag still on the floor. My eyes betrayed nothing, but I was fearful. The last week had been anything but calm, the dreams getting bad, and the stress worse. 

He leaned into me, our lips mere millimeters apart, and he spoke. 

"I'm tired of you, Mudlblood. You think you're so tough and indepented. Trust me, little one, I'll be the one to rape you of that." 

"I very well doubt that, Malfoy, and if anyone around here is a mudblood, it's you. You **are** a Malfoy, afterall. 

I was rewarded a slap, and I didn't even flinch. 

"Watch your words, Hermione, you could hurt someones feelings," he said to me sweetly, as my cheek flamed red from where he had smacked me. 

He turned around and picked up my bag. My breathing was becoming ragged the more he stood near me. He turned back, handing it to me, and then walked casually off to potions, where I should of been right then. I hurried after him, making sure to stay at least ten feet away from him, for fear I would jump on his back and stangle him. 

Two hours later, Harry, Ron, and I packed out things about to exit the potions room. 

"Granger, Malfoy, may I have a word?" Snape called. 

The boys gave me looks of sympothy and headed out the door. Draco and I lagged behind to talk to the professor. 

"Seeing as you are headboy and headgirl, Dumbledore has requested that you work on a very difficult potion during class time. It's a very complex truth serum. It is in very short supply, and high demand, therefore, we need extra help on it. You are the only two I trust enough to work on it. There will be pay, if you so choose to accept this offer, 5000 knuts. 

I did need something to take my mind off the stressful things in my life, but working with Draco? Wouldn't that cause more stress? We were only going to be working on a potion, I'm sure it would be fine. 

"I accept" I said imediately after thinking that. 

"I also accept" Draco said lazily. 

"Good," Snape said solemnly. I will give instructions next class time. The serum take five days to complete, so you will be dismissed from five classes to work on it in my personal dungeon. You are dismissed." 

We left the room quietly, but I turned to Malfoy. 

"Get out of the way, Granger" he said as I stood in front of him, blocking his way. 

"What happened the other night, it needs to be talked about." I said through clenched teeth. 

"I don't have to talk about anything with you," he replied angrily, "You're nothing to me, and don't deserve my time." He brushed past me in hurry before I got one more word in. 

"Why does he have to be so difficult?" I said out-loud. 

"I know why," a voice called from behind me. 

A/N: Heeeeeeeeey reviewers ^.^ Working on the next chapter now =D Hope you guys like it so far, and if there are any Anime fans out there, I have two Dragonball Z fictions up, that aren't half bad. You should check them out, and please guys, review the story? I've gotten 25 hits on this story and freaking 6 reviews! >. 


	3. Only one night

**Clear Recognition **

_**By:** DarkQueenBulma _

_Chapter Three_

Hermiones POV

Vince came out from the shadows. Had he been standing there, listening the whole time?

"What are you doing there, Vince" I asked nonchalantly.

I wanted to talk to you about Malfoy, and why he's acting so strange. You're living in close proximity and you have a right to know. Not even the old..." I glared at him and he gulped..."Dumbledore knows." He finished.

I eyed him carefully, wondering just what he was up to, or rather, what him and Draco had schemed up against me. The whole 'him asking me to the dance' disturbed me a bit, and I only agreed to go to find out what was going on. Maybe he did have some insight, but I wasn't ready to risk total public humiliation to find out what it was.

"I don't think you know half as much as you think you do, Vince," I said carefully, "And...I don't think it's a good idea that we go to the dance together."

His eyebrows shot up and he looked awfully hurt by that, but I didn't care. Maybe he was being sincere, but I wasn't taking the chance. I had more important things to think about besides his feelings. Like me. That sounded conceited, even to myself, and it kind of made me feel guilty, but he was a Slytherin, and it was awfully suspicious that he all of a sudden wanted to be my friend.

Maybe I was being too analytical, and perhaps I should of sat down with Vince and heard him out but right at that moment, I just wanted to get back to my room and rest. The day had been overwhelming to say the least, so I turned my back on the one person whom could of helped me in my plight, and walked back to my dorm. Correction _Draco_ and mine's dormitory.

One there, a sigh of relief could probably been heard in the Gryffindor common room, it was so loud and energetic. I was glad that Draco wasn't there to greet me. I laid my bag down and ran up to my room to lie down. Maybe I was being stupid, but I just decided to ignore everything that happened and go on like normal. Draco obviously had something wrong with him, but that didn't make it my problem. Just because I was _living _with him, didn't mean I had to _care_ or help him in any way, right? How wrong I was.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Go away I said in a haze.

_Tap, tap, tap._ There it was again. 'I'm tired' I screamed in my mind, thinking bizarrely that the tapper got the message. They must have for the tapping stopped.

_Tap, tap, tap._ Mother of Jesus! WHO WAS TAPPING. I raised in a tangle of sheets and comforters. Trying desperately to untangle myself, the tapping continued, more forecfully, and louder this time. I fell off the bed, still entangled, crying out in pain as my head hit the floor. I laid there for a moment, sheets and blankets everywhere, my head pounding, the tapping continuing.

Mangaging to stand and detangle myself from my bed linen, I found the source of the insesitant tapping. A large coal black owl at my window. My eyes widened fractionably. Who would be sending post at this time of the night? I looked at my clock, and read 3:30 AM. It was becoming too common for me to awaken so early. I rushed to retrieve my suprise from the owl, so I could hurry and get back to bed before I become too awake.

Opening the window, the owl flew past my head and onto my bed. What the hell was the stupid bird doing? It held out it's leg innocently, motioning for me to untie the scroll. I took my time wandering over, and finally untied the birds burden. It nipped at my cheek affectionately and flew out the window. I watched it fly until it was over the horizon, then realizing it was freezing in my room due to the window. I padded over in my long pink t-shirt and closed it quickly, then taking a seat at my desk, flicking a light on absently.

I unrolled the sroll and read it hurriedly. My eyes widened largely, and I reread the scroll again.

_Asphia Riddle,_

_Stay away from Draco Malfoy. He will only bring you pain, my love._

I did a triple-take, and read it once more. The words burning me, branding my brain.

Who was this for? Who was Asphia? Riddle. Why had it come to me?

I was thoroughly confused. Why had the letter come to my room? Owls never made mistakes delivering post, right?

I had to find this girl. This i Asphia /i . Was she in trouble where Draco was concerned? I certainly hoped not. No one deserved to be on the receiveing end of his wrath.

I searched through the book looking for name on my lunch break. Lacey Reynolds, Tawni Rickle, Rodger Riley, but no Asphia Riddle in the Hogwarts Student Archives for the last one hundred years. I leaned my chair back on to its hindlegs, my hands behind my head, and my eyes closed. I hadn't been back to bed since this morning when the letter came. I didn't know what to do. There was so Asphia Riddle in this school.

What the hell was I supposed to do? Tell a teacher? As much as the idea of getting rid of one more burden sounded wonderful, I had a feeling that, that course of action would only bring on more complications in my already overwhelming life.

"Ahhhh" I yelled out, as my chair tipped and my head hit someones kneecap.

"You really should be more careful, you know" came that slimy gits voice in my ears.

I opened my eyes, and looked up seeing those once red eyes, only very grey at the moment. I rolled my eyes, and leaned up on my elbows, and then onto my feet, turning around to face him. It was awfully hard to snub my nose at him, standing my great height of five foot even, to his six foot two. I stared up at him as he smirked down at me. That ever-annoying smirk, that he seemed to be a permanent fixture on his angelic, perfectly shap...wait. . , did I just call his face angelic? Now that was a part of my brain that definitely needed a fixing.

"So, Granger..." he said in all his suave, nonchalantness, "How are you, this fine day?"

I gaped up at him disbelieving. After what he did the other night in the common room, he had the audacity to come in i my /i sanctuary, and act like nothing was wrong.

He seemed thoroughly amused at my reaction to his presence. I huffed some and turned away to pick my things up from the table I had been working on. Stuffing the note into my pocket, and my books and papers in my bag, I slung it over my shoulder and started to head out of the library without a second glance at Draco.

I had wanted to talk to him before and he denied me it. Now that he seemed willing to talk and be, dare I say, friendly, I wanted nothing more to do with him. My mind sure did work in wonderous ways. A hand grabbed my forearm, and my bag slid off my shoulders. I was then crushed against a broad, rock-hard chest. My head barely came to the tip of his nose, but I stared him down nonetheless.

"Let go of my arm, Malfoy, or I'll hex you into next week...literally." I told him harshly, though I don't think I meant it. He smirked that smirk that I just could not stand. The one that made my blood boil, the one I wanted to smack off his face.

He laughed at me. Not his usual, smarmy, intolerable laugh. But a genuine laugh. If I wasn't thoroughly confused before, I surely was now. I'd just threatened him, and he was laughing. Head case.

"Now, now Hermione, is that anyway to talk to the head boy?" he asked lifting an eyebrow mockingly, letting my arm go. Though, I i had /i asked him to let my arm go, I hadn't meant for his hand to wander anywhere else, and I surely had not asked for his other hand to join it's brother in touching me. Certainly not my waist and back, where his hands now resided. One on my waist, and one on the small of my back. Wandering hands were definitely not needed.

I growled up into his face. I pulled free from his loose grasp. "I think you should keep your hands to yourself, Malfoy. You've done i quite /i enough touching to last me a lifetime," I spit out venomously.

He just smirked that one aforementioned smirk. Damn him and his smirk. What's with the smirk anyways? Why is he always smirking. I think I needed a vallium. I was losing it. Who cares about his stinkin' smarmy, sexy smirk. I ran those words through my head again. Wow, what an aliteration. I packed it away in my brain for next time he smirked at me.

He smirked. I scowled and repeated 'Stinkin' Smarmy Sexy Smirk' in my brain a couple times. I broke out in a grin. Oh yeah, I was really going insane. I started mumbling to myself about smirks and boys with smirks, and blonde boys with smirks, and blone ferret boys with smirks. I again reran the last sentence through my head and packed that one away too.

I snapped out of my reverie. Malfoy had someone gotten behind me during my absorbtion in my head -trip, and snaked his arm around my waist. He was now whispering in my ear; "I want you, Hermione" he whispered softly. I'm sure you do, you jackass.

"That's really too bad," I said, keeping my cool, ". . .because I really don't like you all too well." I could almost feel, taste, and smell the aforementioned Stinkin' Smarmy Sexy Smirk. I think I needed to stop repeating that. 'But it had such a nice ring to it' myself argued. What the...this was not the time to lose yourself in yourself. Did that makes sense? Doesn't matter.

His hand slip from my stomach, around to my hip, and cupped my right ass cheek. My body fluxuated in his grasp, he didn't even have time to stop smirking, before I was turned about, and my fist was crushing into his jaw in a nice, fluent upper-cut.

His head jerked upwards and he stumbled back, hitting the chair, and tumbling over it, onto the ground. His hand instinctively went to his jaw and rubbed. I could hear him moaning in pain. Served him right, though I had to admit, for a split second, I had almost decided to let him continue.

I stood there looking down at him, my eyes laughing, my face betraying nothing. He really should be more careful as to where he was walking. You never know when you can trip over a chair or other item. Maliciously, I grinned at the thought of Malfoy tripping over my foot and his gut falling into my kneecap.

I looked down at my watch and my eyes widened. I grabbed my bag once more and rushed out of the library. I was going to be late for potions. That was never a good thing.

In all of my years at Hogwarts, I had never been late to Snapes class before. Damn that git, damn him to fucking hell.

I ran through the halls swiftly, slowing when going by other students, or teachers. I still had to uphold my reputation, and set a good example as head girl.

I came sliding to a halt outside of Snapes class. I could almost hear and see the skidmarks I was leaving on the perfect black marble floors. I grabbed for the handle to enter the 'dungeon of doom' when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Wonder who that could be, I thought to myself wrly.

I looked back to blonde hair, and grey eyes looking at me, looking very pissed.

He strode by me into Snapes dungeon, followed closely by me on his heels.

Snaped looked up from the board, to rest his cold glare on i me /i . Me! Malfoy was late too, you know.

Bastard, I muttered in my head.

He gracefully fluttered over to me like a beautiful butterfly. Yeah, right. Snape was in my face .05 seconds after I walked through the door, Malfoy totally forgotten. There I stood in front of all the Gryffindors and Slytherins, to be chastized by Snape and all his wonders. I stood my ground and looked him dead in the eye, waiting for him to begin the torture.

And he began, "Pray tell, what was so important that the Head Girl was late to Potions class? Does the Head Girl think that she is above the rules, does the b head girl /b think that she does not have to be on time to Potions class like all of the other students? Does she think that Potions is less important than what she wanted to do?"

My eyes bared no emotion, as didn't my face. "You see, Professor..." I was cut off my none other than that smarmy little ferret. Smarmy bastard.

"She was with me, Professor. You see, someone had jumped me nad punched me in the face in the hall." To illustrate his point, he pointed to the black and blue forming bruise on his jaw. "Ms. Granger was kind enough to stop and help me up."

Snape looked outraged that Malfoy would admit being helped by a Gryffindor and even more so that he could no longer take points away from his favorite house to deduct points from. Field day was over for Snape.

"Kindly take your seat, Ms. Granger, and not further disrupt this learning atmosphere." He said cruely, with a promise hidden that he would indeed get me for this.

Malfoy saved my ass. He could of told Snape that I was the one that hit him, but he didn't. He probably just didn't want me to tell on him for sexually harassing me. Yeah, more than likely that was it, but part of me wanted to believe that he did it because he knew he was faulted for it, and he wanted to make up for it. Again, yeah right.

Potions was unusually good that day. We made a polyjuice potion, which we were to use with our partners. Of course, my partner was Pansy Parkinson.

I made my way to my dormitory dragging myself there with everything I had. It was four in the morning, and I'd been at Hogsmeade all night. To say the least, I was trashed.

The walk to the dorm seemed dragged out and very long. I got the hole in the wall and said "Ferret". It made me grin like a maniac. It oppened up and I fell through, crawling my way in.

I made my way to the couch, giggling some at the situation. Head girl, drunk as a skunk, crawling to the couch to pass out.

I reached up and pulled myself onto the couch.

"Ummmph...what the..." came from the couch.

"AHHH, the couch is talking. DRAAACCCO".

"Shut the fuck up, what the hell is the matter with you?"

"Draco?"

"Get off of me"

"Draco, I love you"

A light got turned on at that moment and I shielded my eyes with my arm, as I layed on top of Malfoy in a most comfortable straddle. He looked at me then in the light and he smirked. I didn't even bother with my trademark response. i Stinkin' Sexy Smarmy Smirk /i .

"You're plastered" he said to me, eyes laughing.

"No..Draco, you don't understand..." I trailed off, my head resting on his shoulder. I nuzzled my head into his neck. I was getting comfortable and then I shot up fast. "THE AURORS ARE OUT TO GET ME".

He busted out laughing. "You're baked too!".

"Baked? Me? WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ALL THE LIGHTS FLASHING? I'm not baked...I hate pie. WOULD YOU STOP HITTING ME? Marijuana is illegal. FUCKING HELL, CAN YOU PLEASE STOP TURNING THE LIGHTS ON AND OFF?

He was looking at me, still laughing while I had my spaz attacks. Then it happened. One minute I was yelling illiterate and ignorant comments about the light fixtures on the walls and the next...

I leaned down and pressed my lips firmly against his, my eyes shutting due to the drunkness or the moment, I still don't know.

We stayed like that for a moment and then he wrapped his arms around me, slipping his tongue into mine. To this day, I don't know what posessed me to do such a thing as to kiss the Serpent King from Slytherin, to dance with fire, but I all thought and logic went out the window that night, and I had a snog fest in our dormitory on the sofa.

Resting one hand on the small of my back and the other on my right ass cheek, he kissed me passionately. This time, he didn't get a strong uppercut to the jaw.

I straddled him, as he leaned up, both hands now cupping my ass, pulling me down on him hard. I let out small inaudible gasp. He then leaned over me placing me under him, pulling his legs out so he was laying in between my legs. He moved around a little, getting comfortable, making my flower pulse with life, with every slight movement, and pressure he put upon me.

Placing each hand beside my head he propped himself over me and looked down at me. "You may be pissed at me in the morning for taking advantage of you while you're intoxicated, but I am taking your flower, and I'm taking it now.

He sat up and proceeded to lift my red cotton-t shirt above my head revealing my perfectly round bossoms in a black lace bra. His eyes lit with fire and he swiftly and with ease unbuttoned and unzipped my black pinstriped skirt, like he'd done it before. I reminded myself, he probably had. He moved my skirt over my thighs and antagonizingly slow down my long, slender legs, brushing his fingers all the while.

I could barely take the foreplay.

Throwing the clothing aside, he looked down at my half naked body and smirked. RIP. My panties were flying across the room. I was too shocked to say anything about it, and much too shocked when my bra came off the same way.

He now looked down upon me, his gaze taking in my every womanly attribute. If it was possible, and I didn't think it was, his hardness grew harder against my sacredness.

He pulled off his shirt and threw it aside with no care, and hurriedly but gracefully stood up. His pants hit the floor, and then, oh gods, his boxers hit the floor.

Mouth agape, eyes wide, I stared in wonder and fury. How could someone be so perfect? What he did next was unexpected, and dare I say, godly.

He lifted my legs above his shoulders and licked the inside of my thigh. A single shiver ran up my spine, and before it hit the top, his mouth closed around my nub, and sucked...sucked hard. My hands flew to his hair, dug in, and grabbed, pulling his head further into my warmth.

His tongue worked its magic, softly masaging me and suckling my juices into his mouth. He dipped his tongue between my lips and ran it over my walls slowly, forcing me to let out a moan to relieve the pressure. He started to move in and out of me. I bit my lip, making it bleed. It was all I could do not to yell at his name in ecstasy.

He stopped abruptly gaining him a cry of protest from me.

But before I knew it, he was positioning himself over me. I didn't know if I was ready for this, but I lifted my ass off that couch and placed my hands on _his_ ass and pulled him all the way into me. Having only had sex twice before, I was still extrememly tight, so it hurt a little, but when he started moving in and out of me slowly, it eased.

Before I knew it, I was digging my nails into his back and had my legs wrapped around his waist. I used my legs to push him faster and faster. Finally, I just flipped us, and rode his length as hard as I could. His face twisted into unimaginable pleasure. I placed each of my hands beside his head and arched my back hard into him pushing him so far in me, I thought I was going to burst. My walls started contracting, as a forceful orgasm took over my body. Waves, and waves of pleasure hit me, and my walls forced him to cum. He grabbed my ass once more that night and held me tightly against him as he came into me.

I collapsed on top of him, completely naked, and passed out.

The morning after was not pretty.

**A/N: **I know, I know..I don't write authors notes very often. I find that I suck at them (along with writing fanfictions). This chapter isn't quite as long as the other ones. Well, finally I have the internet back so hopefully I'll update a lot faster. Crosses fingers .


End file.
